poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Sol Ranger
The Rise of the Sol Ranger is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, this episode marks for the return of Blaze the Cat Summary With some new friends to team up, The Data Squad Rangers must gather all the Sol Emeralds and bring back Blaze the Cat, The Sol Data Squad Ranger. Along the way, Rarity was babysitting Cream Puff with Robbie's help. Plot Robbie's Vision of Silver and Blaze sealing Iblis One night, Robbie had a vision of Silver and Blaze sealing Iblis, Silver tried to seal him, though, by using himself as a vessel, Silver is unable to use himself as a vessel to seal Iblis. As the ultimate sacrifice, Blaze uses herself as the vessel, sealing both herself and Iblis into another dimension to save both Silver and her world. Disturbed over the loss of a good friend, Silver becomes upset, unsure if what he had set out to do was worth what he had to pay in the end. Nevertheless, light returns to Silver's world, and the game ends with him glaring at the Chaos Emeralds while Blaze is sealed with Iblis in another dimension. Rarity arrived to babysit Cream Puff At Canterlot High, Rarity arrived to babysit Cream Puff as Millie left to got shopping. Warning Rarity/RobotBoy and RobotGirl gather some help Then, Digit and Widget arrived and warned Rarity to meet at the Data Squad Command Center while RobotBoy and RobotGirl left to gather some help. Dr. Eggman sends a new robot/The Dark Warrior Returns Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman was more upset for failing to destroy the Power Rangers. Then, He, Orbot and Cubot created a new robot called "Egg-Scorcher". As for Emerl, He had other plans to settle a score with Robbie. Lady Palutena and Robbie's explanation/How to bring back Blaze the Cat At the Command Center, Lady Palutena and Robbie explained how to bring Blaze the Cat back to life. And to do that, They must search for the Sol Emeralds all across the globe. Rarity desperately needed help/Robbie helps out with babysitting Later that day, Rarity was having a hard time babysitting on her own. Then, Robbie offered to help her out with babysitting Cream Puff. At last, That made Rarity happy. The Search for the Sol Emeralds begins/Playtime with Cream Puff Meanwhile, Robin and the others met with Ryuko Matoi and the Douglas Brothers: Samuel a.k.a. Rocky, Jeffery a.k.a. Colt and Michael a.k.a. Tum-Tum, Miyo and Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum's grandfather, Mori Shintaro. Back with Robbie and Rarity, They've started playing with Cream Puff. When she begins to cry, They took turns soothing her tantrum. Arriving at the Park/Mordecai and Rigby's friends joined in Robbie and Rarity feeds Cream Puff/Giving a Bath and Diapering Millie returned home/Robbie and Rarity met with Noah Carver Training to fight the Dark Warrior/Robbie and Rarity joined the search Found a few Emeralds at Ninjago/Others found at New York City More Emeralds found at the Xiaolin Temple/Meeting the 3 Ninjas Beginning the Resurrection Ceremony/Blaze the Cat has returned Blaze explains the whole detail/How Emerl became the Dark Warrior Robbie and Emerl's final dual/Palutena and Pit bestowed the Sol Morpher The Sol Ranger joins the fight/Taking down the evil robot Release the Megazords/Emerl tries to fight the Darkness Dr. Eggman's upsetting frustration after Blaze's return Welcoming Blaze to the team/Figuring out a way to safe Emerl from corruption Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Rival Rangers Blue Rangers Heroes Life Fibers Synchronization Shoku Warriors Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The 3 Ninjas Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Scanner, Wanda & Motherboard *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *Master Fung and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Sensei Wu *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Celia, Pam, CJ and Nikolai Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Millie and Cream Puff Trivia *It marks the first and full return appearance of Blaze the Cat, the Sol Data Squad Ranger. *In this episode, Robbie will train with Noah Carver to fight Emerl like in Power Rangers Super Megaforce Episode 3 - Blue Saber Saga. Transcript *The Rise of the Sol Ranger Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes